Naruto: Legend of the Maboroshi Ryū Kiba
by VandheerXLorde
Summary: Hiatus! I am re-writing due to poor quality! Tired of being a failure Naruto gives up on his dream of being Hokage and sets his sights on a new goal-the utter destruction of all who have ever opposed him. Inuyasha X-over Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

Naruto: Legend of the Maboroshi Ryū Kiba

A/N: Hello! Just thought I'd copy all the other fanfics I've seen and make an authors note as an introduction…But I can't really think of anything to say… ^^" Oh well, guess I'll just keep it simple; I'm Kenshin "Ryujin" Itaze and this is my first fanfic…period. This was just my first shot as a writer so go easy please. Other then that I'm afraid I must insist you read and review. I can't fix something my readers don't like if they don't tell me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

'_Water?'_ This was the first thought to make it to his brain as he regained consciousness. In a flash his eyes snapped open to scan his surroundings, followed quickly by a groan of pain as light invaded and burned his cornea. '_Yet another brilliant decision…' _He thought despairingly as memories of the lost battle on the bridge tore into his mind. Propping himself up on one elbow the decision to slowly crack open his sapphire orbs came to be an appreciated one, as he was finally able to greet his surroundings with eye contact. '_Pipes? Just where am I?' _Once again his memory flashed, leaving him enough information to piece together a solution.

'_I'm in my mind?_'He thought_,_ confirming his thoughts as he sat up completely and glanced around at the sewer-like surroundings. He was in a hallway, a long one by the look of it. At one end it became swallowed by darkness, the other was glowing an odd blue-red color the almost screamed power. Glancing first left, and then right, he took to the side with the soft, pulsating glow. After what seemed like five minutes of straight walking he came upon the source of the glowing in a small rectangular room.

The room itself was odd enough, decorated with odd symbols and what seemed to be another language scribbled randomly all over the walls, floors, and even the ceilings. But odder still was the power source of the slowly pulsing light. An enormous sword, easily as large as the famed Kubikiri Houcho, levitating about 7 inches off the ground. It radiated such an immense amount of K.I. that the shinobi almost thought about turning around and heading the other direction for fear of having a heart attack.

But years of facing much worse has taught the ninja one thing if absolutely nothing else. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Again his mind revolted and spewed forth images of not only his torture at the hands of the villagers he'd sworn to protect, but the overbearing losses he'd been forced to endure in most if not all of his fights. _'A failure…A Dobe…Is that all I'll ever be?'_ A glance upward at the glowing manifestation of power gave him his answer. _'No…'_ One foot at a time he slowly stalked towards the massive blade._' I will not fight…' _ The shinobi stopped directly in front of it, the blue and black sharkskin wrapped hilt hovering at eye level. "I will destroy…" He mumbled as he reached for the hilt, his hand shaking ever so slightly. His hand closed around the blade and power flooded through his body as he screamed out, "ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"

As the power began to fuse with him his body gave out, his mind triggering a shutdown to help him cope. Just before the darkness took him he swore he felt a presence touch his mind with one tenacious question. _"Master?"_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Power Incarnate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha/any of their characters.**

A/N: Good morrow readers! I must apologize in advance for my rather…delayed post. And unfortunately for you it's still incomplete; I shortened this chapter to a good ¼ of the original size. Don't worry, once I'm done I will repost it all as one chapter, but for now please enjoy the latest installment of my story.

**Important: Character pairing vote coming soon.**

Throbbing pain was what the blond ninja found to be waiting for him on the other side of consciousness. Gritting his teeth he sat up and groaned as his head continued to pound in rhythm with his heart, a second later his eyelids rising to allowing the dull sunlight to assault his optic nerves. With a muffled groan he lifted his left arm upwards to his eye, rubbing the pain away as the other adjusted to the mist cloaked sunlight that coated the area. Dropping his arm back to its original position on the concrete beneath him he bit back a curse, 'Fuckin' sunlight…Why must you be so goddamn bright?'

Looking around he found himself in a place he couldn't help but despise. The bridge, its length covered in puddles of water left over from his previous battle. Not that he knew this as of yet, his mind was still focused on his own plight in the form of a headache from Hell. Shaking his head he refocused on a figure slowly gliding its way down the concrete road. _'Is that?... Haku?'_ The thought made his eyes widen as they took in what he wished they wouldn't. There, slowly making her way away from him was Haku, moving towards her sensei in an effort to help him overcome his rival, the copy-nin Kakashi Hatake.

'_Kakashi-sensei…'_ His eyes dropped at the realization that the only thing he could possibly do was stall for time, his lack in power or skill so great that fighting was nearly futile in the first place. Sapphire orbs met grey concrete as his failed attempt to even stave off the konoichi the time before came rushing back, stabbing into his body much like the Snob that still coated his frame.. _'I couldn't even slow her down enough for Sasu-'_His head whipped around to find his downed friend. The sight that met his eyes almost made him have a mental breakdown. Where there was once a proud and powerful genin, now laid a human pincushion leaving a small puddle of blood beneath him, his small form motionless in the grips of death.

"No…I-It can't be!" Another memory flash, this one showed Sasuke diving in front of him, ready to take the attack that was meant to kill him before slowly collapsing. This time Naruto remembered something clearly, and that was fainting after watching the Last Uchiha fall face first into the dirt. A tear threatened to fall from his now moist right eye but he refused to let it. Instead of feeling sorrow for himself and his downed teammate he allowed a once suppressed emotion take over. Hatred, rage and sorrow combined into a whirlwind of destruction within him, awakening two separate powers inside of his malnutritioned body. Forcing himself to his feet crimson began to leak from his midsection, surrounding him in its crimson embrace with a whisper of wind.

Head down, eyes shadowed, Naruto allowed the rage to take form with the shroud as a medium, chakra not his own coiling around the Konoha genin as power began to surge through him. Suddenly the swirling energy exploded, sending a miniature shockwave rippling throughout the area surrounding his position. Almost as if on cue his appearance began to change, his nails elongating into razor sharp claws. Sapphire dissipated, leaving deep, bloody crimson in its stead as fangs extended, lengthening into canine esque razors stopping just beneath his upper lip.

The once thin and shady whisker marks adorning his face changed as well, increasing not only in size but in depth and contrast as well, leaving him with an extremely feral visage. Despite this Naruto remained uncaring, his focus on the being now at a dead stop only a few yards from his position. Said being was the cause for his strife and anger, the murderer of his closest friend and ally. This being was one Haku Momichi. Glancing once more upon the heap of flesh that was Sasuke Uchiha he began to shake, his fury increasing ten fold as the typhoon of chakra increased in size and volatility until it reached a couple feet in any direction from his person. Noticing the snob falling from his rapidly healing body, a single coherent though made it through, and that was his want, no _need_ of a weapon.

Searching the immediate vicinity for something usable, his now demonic gaze landed on the Maboroshi Ryu, its sapphire and silvery edges gleaming even in the dim light. With a growl the possessed Naruto reached down, his intent solely to grasp the weapon and make the person in front of him pay dearly with every slash of said metallic tool. Just as his hand made contact with the sharkskin hilt a surge of power lit the area in a blaze of deep indigo and crimson, his demonized voice roaring out from its epicenter.

Ducking under a wide sweep from his enemies' enormous sword Kakashi Hatake froze as a massive pillar of chakra erupted over the area where he assumed Naruto and Sasuke were currently fighting Haku. Its blood colored aura easily identifiable even at such a distance and through the thick mist," This energy… Only one being could ever emanate such volatile bloodlust and rage…The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Zabuza stopped his attack momentarily, his curiosity getting the better of him," The Kyuubi? Didn't it attack your village and then get itself killed years ago Hatake?" Unable and unwilling to answer the question truthfully he shook his head with a frown," Yes, it did…" This only served to further confuse the swordsman further," Whatever Copy-Nin, lets fight!" Just as the Demon of the Mist was about to strike another surge shook the area, stopping him dead in his tracks.

" _This energy…No it's not Him buts It's definitely not entirely Naruto's…" _Kakashi shivered as a blanket of demonic K.I. enveloped the area, almost bringing him to his knees. A quick glance to his right showed the feared Demon of the Bloody Mist holding out no better then him himself. "Kakashi, what the Hell is that kid?" came the shout from the missing Nin. Kakashi shook his head before turning towards a wide eyed Zabuza," Don't worry about him, your fight is with me."

Zabuza's right eye slowly rotated in its socket until it met Kakashi's left, the Sharingan's intense gaze not affecting him in the slightest. A grin was easily identifiable through the bandages that covered the lower half of Zabuza's face," Your right. Now, let's finish this!" And with that he charged, Kubikiri Houcho trailing behind him as he primed himself to swing. Kakashi dropped into a defensive stance, activating his Sharingan as the crazed swordsman neared; wanting nothing more then to know what could possibly overpower the Kyuubi's K.I. _'Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke, I'm almost finished here. I will save you both just as soon as I finish this rivalry once and for all!'_ Grim determination written all over the visible part of his face, Kakashi set his plan into motion by nicking his thumb with his wielded kunai, seconds later slamming it into the ground. This initiated the summoning of his Nin-ken. _'Soon…Soon it will be over...'_

Inside the pillar Naruto stood head down, sword gripped tightly in his left hand as his body finally settled. The power from his blade had seeped through his skin and into chakra network, combining with him in the most miniscule way. Opening his eyes he looked down at his left hand, clenching and unclenching as he got used to the feeling of power, his rage having been concentrated in order to give him clarity of thought" So this is what it feels like to be powerful… Is this the power you contain Maboroshi-san?" A deep chuckle emanated from the edges of his mind," _This pittance is nothing compared to what you will have eventually…That is, if you prove yourself worthy of the next step_."

Eyes widening for the umpteenth time that day he tentatively asked what was on his mind," There's more? How can I get it?" _Calm yourself mortal, the first test is quite simple. Eliminate the one who has caused you so much pain; seek retribution for your fallen comrade! If you complete this task you will be that much closer to attaining my true power. But be warned, I am not complete. Unless you return me to my full power I can only grant you a limited amount of power."_ Glancing upward the ninja quickly acquired his target in the shape of a humanoid figure.

Naruto pulled the explosive amount of energy back into his core, dropping the veil of light that had cloaked his body. Body tingling he reveled in this new feeling, the seductive whisper his new blade gave off. _'I feel…Like I'm floating!' _Just to reassure himself he glanced down inconspicuously, Haku the last thing he was thinking of in his current state of mind. To him the world seemed to have slowed down to a crawling speed. Before he could even begin to ponder what had brought on such an unwarranted change the world stopped completely.

A deep baritone voice erupted into his consciousness, a sinister whisper accompanying the raspy chuckle,**" So, you get a taste of power and decide to take your mind off your enemy to revel in it. Fool! Had I been your opponent in this fight I would have ripped your throat out for disregarding me!"** Once more he was unable to analyze the situation, the evil that was forcibly sealed into his body decided to use its infinite power to wreak more havoc. The world began to spin as if he were seeing it through a colidiscope. The next thing he knew was darkness.

Once again he opened his eyes to the dreaded sight of pipes. This time however he had at least a basis of the reason he was currently in his own mind. The demon inside of him had an agenda and needed to discuss the terms with his jailor. Hopping to his feet he began the dredge to cage of one of the most feared beasts in history. What seemed like hours passed as he walked first down one hallway, then another and another until he thought he'd never get there. "How can I not find something in my own mind?" He mused aloud, unaware that his words were being laughed upon at that very moment. Finally he entered the chamber, the large rectangular room with the vaulted ceilings that also held his lifelong captive.

As he approached the massive floor-to-ceiling steel cage he took notice of the ever present crimson mist that clung to the floor everywhere. Instinct made him stop dead long before his mind could actually register why. Twenty feet from the cage to the tip of its claw, the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune's arm stuck out to exactly nineteen feet where the tip nearly imbedded itself in Naruto's right eye. **"Your lucky, If you weren't so goddamned lucky I would have taken your fucking head off and feasted upon your** **lifeless body!"** His attention now fully diverted due to the claw nearly impaling his eye, the young teen turned his body towards the gigantic hulking mass that made up the near godlike creature," Why would you do that? I mean, beyond the normal reasons, what could I have possibly to warrant your wrath this time?"

Huge head lowering to the ground, their eyes met in a battle of dominance as the larger of the two squinted,**" You took something of mine. The blade you 'unlocked' was something in my personal arsenal. As to why you were able to steal It from me, or how for that matter, is beyond me. I will be taking it back in due time. But for now."** Massive demonic eyes narrowed to glowing crimson slits, Its huge maw splitting into what could only be a grin, **"I cant have you running around with my power without the proper equipment now can I?"**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**I suppose I can divulge a tidbit of information to the simple minded fleshbag. I am going to unleash a double edged sword of sorts. One might say you will…Lose yourself. Now be gone mortal, and don't die until I call upon you again." **His vision twisted and began to fade as he was forced out of his mind, unable to make heads or tails of the words spoken by the Kyuubi. 'Double edged sword? Lose myself? Why does it always have to be so cryptic…?'

Back in reality not even moment had passed since the Kyuubi had frozen time, and right before his eyes it began to revert. A distant clang, a reminder of his sensei's impending doom if he should fail cascaded over him in a rush of adrenaline. 'I will not… Can not fail! This time I will stand up not for a village that has forsaken me, but for my own noble cause. All who stand in my way shall be vanquished, this I swear as my new nindo…'

His eyes took on an unnatural glow as they shifted from their transformed crimson to a deep, almost amber gold. But, alas, Naruto knew not about this change, nor the change his hair had taken. Almost instantaneously his hair drooped and darkened, shifting into light, metallic silver that easily reached his shoulder blades. Unnoticed by all a decorative katana with ancient rune-like lines appeared in his bright yellow obi, the unknown keepsake remaining hidden from view and thought. All within the couple seconds these changes appeared, his veil dropped and a new Naruto, A new shinobi stepped out and into a world he could not have imagined in his wildest dreams.

"W-What? That cannot possibly be N-" The words died in Haku's throat as the energy cocoon shattered in a brilliant flash of devastating power. Out of said curtain stepped a new ninja, a ninja with enough unsuppressed K.I. to almost send her to her knees. "What-What are you?" The figure took a few steps towards her before slowly raising his face from the ground. His smoldering amber eyes pierced through hers and clear into her soul as he spoke in a ringing tenor," I am the one who will end your retched life for the sake of power and vengeance. I am the one who will destroy all who stand against me!" The swordsman's voice rose as he hefted the giant blade in his left hand onto his shoulder," I…AM… **THE MABOROSHI** **KENSHIN**!"

With those words his energy increased exponentially, forcing Haku and one of his comrades to the ground. A furious gaze ripped into her being as he lifted his new sword, one handed, upwards as he slid into an odd stance," You're going to die here, Haku Momichi." With his right hand he made half of a tiger seal before vanishing right before her eyes. Widened eyes whipped up along with her arm as she hastily threw a shield of ice around her arm in an attempt to stop Naruto's lightning fast attack, using her right hand to brace the limb.

The gigantic blade cleaved through the makeshift armor nearly to her skin. _"This is insanity! Where did he get this much power!" _Forcing as much chakra as she could into her arm the ice thickened, hardening enough to force Naruto into a stalemate. Getting a close up look for the first time Haku realized that her opponent had changed not only in power but also in his appearance. Eyes a deep, piercing gold with a slight tint of orange accented his long, silvery hair. She realized he vanished before her eyes could relay the message to her brain, the result being an instinctual swing of her coated arm to block the incoming deathblow.

"_Fast!" _Was all she could get out before a fist rocked her head sideways and then threw her twenty feet down the bridge. Glancing up from the disgruntled heap she'd landed in she noticed the dark clad shinobi starring into his repeatedly opening and closing palm before his shoulders began to shake. After a few moments of silent shaking his head suddenly snapped upward towards the sky as his voice erupted into fierce roar, a fierce shockwave of energy accompanying it. The howl ended seconds later yet the energy still resided, caking the area heavily. One eye opened, the pupil locking on to her almost defenseless body as tremors of his power wracked her body," Time to die!"

With a crazed grin fitted to his face Naruto sped toward her at ridiculous speeds, intending not to beat his opponent, but to wipe her very existence from their current plane of existence. Deciding to get up proved to be a brave yet foolish move as the crazed shinobi began to bat her around the nearly ruined bridge with extreme prejudice, using about as much restraint as she had in their earlier battle. Rolling into a defensive stance Haku managed to dodge a wild vertical swing, using the opportunity to the fullest by flashing through hand seals. Hyoton: Kurisutaru Kōri Ha (Crystal Ice Blade)!

A huge blade of thick ice shot out of the ice already on her right forearm, nearly impaling her opposing shinobi. Grin still pasted onto his face Naruto moved his body just enough to dodge, actually grabbing the bladed arm with his bare right hand. With a satisfied grunt he brought down the gigantic two handed sword with all his might, waiting for her blood to bathe his blade the lovely crimson he loved so much. Using acrobatics she forgot she could perform she spun her body into a corkscrew, the metal screaming by her at less then an inch in distance before it became imbedded in the concrete of the bridge. Using all the possible leverage she could muster she then pushed off his arm, her own ice coated right fist already rocketing towards Naruto's face.

The blow was powerful as it was unexpected, surprising the blond shinobi enough for him to loosen his grip on her bladed arm. The hit had packed enough forced to through him backwards about ten feet, his blade ripping a trench into the once flat surface of the bridge as he dragged it with him. Using his death grip on the blade and the momentum from the hit to his advantage the swordsman turned on his heel and spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees, his sword cleaving through the air vertically before he released it.

The sword whipped towards Haku just as she landed into her natural defensive stance, studying the incoming projectile with an unseen grin. Zabuza had used a similar move during her training; it should be simple enough of a task to block the flying carbon steel projectile. Flying into one handed seals she then summoned a Crystal Ice Mirror as a sort of shield, smirking with satisfaction as a second later the blade connected. The smirk was quickly wiped off her face as the blade deflected straight upwards, the hilt sliding smoothly into the hand of the Phantom Dragon, his eyes ablaze with unholy fury and bloodlust.

The specter disappeared once more, reappearing not a second later within striking distance, sword already mid swing. Haku's eyes widened as she realized there was no time to defend, attack, anything! Closing her eyes there was only one thought that made her kept her from the peace she so rightfully deserved, her inability to protect the one who gave her a purpose in life." Forgive me Zabuza-sama."

Clang! The ice user's eyes snapped open to see a furious Zabuza blocking Naruto's one handed strike with the flat length of his own blade, sparks dancing in the pale light." Haku, stall Kakashi. Now! " The struggle was apparent in his voice as the two behemoth swords separated for a moment, then dashed back together in a dance as old as time itself. A dance of death.

Kakashi had, truthfully, been paying more attention to his blond genin then his actual opponent, the same was true for said enemy. After his initial plan with the Nin-ken failed he had been forced onto the defensive, awaiting an opening to exploit in the enemies guard. Ducking under a horizontal swing the Copy Nin delivered a sweeping drop kick, launching the distracted Zabuza back five feet while back flipping into the Strong Fist stance. "You seem distracted Momichi -san. Worried about your apprentice perhaps?" A choking laugh erupted from where one would assume his mouth was," Haku is more then enough to take care of your pathetic genin team. As a matter of fact one of them is already down for the count!" His laughter continued to grow as Kakashi whipped around to confirm the words uttered by the Ex-Mist ninja.

Just as the defected ninja had said it seemed Sasuke was dead, lying in a puddle of his blood. With his Sharingan active he swore he could see a flicker of chakra still floating around in his system, meaning he could still be alive. The jonin was considering taking his chance and rushing over to Sasuke when out of nowhere Zabuza rocketed over towards the bridge. As he ran behind he watched as Zabuza got to the bridge in time to intercept a blade as large as his before telling Haku to stall him, most likely so Zabuza could take care of the silver haired ninja now clashing blades with him.

Not willing to pass up a chance to save a comrade and Naruto suddenly not striking a chord in his mind he rushed off, reaching Sasuke just in time for Haku to stop a couple yards away," He's not dead." Kakashi's natural eye widened as he whipped around to the scuffed and beaten Haku," I do not enjoy needless killing." Nodding in her direction he turned his attention to the battle on the bridge, his eye widening as the realization of an impossible feat hit him like brick. The elegantly dressed demon-esque figure standing toe-to-toe with a wanted Bingo book shinobi was non other then the Dead Last of Konahagakure Ninja Academy, Naruto Uzumaki. This thought was pushed from his mind as a couple of senbon nearly impaled him, his kunai deflecting them instinctively just before he leveled his mismatched gaze upon the missing Nins apprentice," forgive me, but I must kill you. I must ensure Zabuza's dream becoming a reality, and you are in the way."

Kakashi nodded silently, knowing there was nothing to be gained from trying to persuade someone with nothing to loose. This in mind, he launched forward, meeting the konoichi's attack head on in a bout of impressive Taijutsu. "Please stall him Naruto, at least long enough for me to deal with his subordinate…" After another caught kick he went on the offensive, pushing the masked girl backwards with bone jarring efficiency as the battle on the bridge waged on.

Sparks were visible though the two shinobi were not, the battlefield looking more like a small army battling side by side, clashing tirelessly. After separating for the umpteenth time the two swordsmen appeared on opposite sides of the now ruined bridge, the older panting heavily, the other leaning their weight on their equally large sword. "Not bad kid, for an idiot with no sword experience you sure can swing." In an uncharacteristically calm voice Naruto spoke," For a Mist village reject you're not bad either, although you seem to think you have the right to address me in such a manner." Standing he gripped his sword tightly in his left hand, knuckles white. " But low level trash such as yourself must learn your place!"

Three maroon streaks of demonic markings burst into existence, quickly overlapping his whisker marks, an amethyst colored crescent moon appeared on his forehead as his protector fell forward off the ninjas face. Ears flattened and angled, becoming tipped at the far ends. Naruto blinked in moderate surprise, the world suddenly became much more…real. His senses spiked and after a moment of an overwhelming overflow of sounds, tastes and smells they calmed to a 'normal' level.

His transformation had gone exactly as the Kyuubi had expected, he had become the hanyo reincarnation of the lord of the feudal demon lord, Sesshomaru, of whom he had sealed inside his own being. And with the resurrection came his heirloom, the famed and feared Bakusaiga. Yet the once blond teen new nothing of Kyuubi's success, only marveled at the new height of power he had reached. Ignoring an openly gaping Zabuza, he then began to flex his now clawed right hand. His mind, once clouded by a million different thoughts and emotions was beginning to organize itself. Things were slowly starting to come to him in crisp, smooth sentences.

'_I could get used to this… Wait, why did I say that to Zabuza? I don't talk that way…Do I?_' Unbeknownst to him the Kyuubi was chuckling at his tenants' ignorance, despite the spike in intelligence his transformation had brought on. Unfortunately for the distracted teen he had lit a fuse without an escape route, and was about to pay dearly for it. Zabuza, still fuming over the previous comment, used his anger to fuel the most powerful two-handed swing he could. Naruto had less then two seconds to parry the ridiculously strong swipe the Mist Nin had taken at him, not enough for a greenhorn swordsman like himself.

True, he had been destroying Haku, who was unarmed and shaken from his transformation, but Zabuza was a hardened veteran of not only battle, but swords play as well. Not to mention an S-Class Missing Nin and a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The meager swing had deflected the mammoth sword but had also set him horribly off balance, his sword too far gone to bring back for a block or counter. And once again fate was not on his side, Zabuza decided to push the opening and reverse his grip, swinging once again but with a new target. The Hanyos' midsection.

Naruto used as much of his newfound speed he could to throw his body out of the way but alas, he could not clear the deathblow completely. In a spray of blood and gore his left arm, from his shoulder down, was slashed off, layering both combatants in crimson liquid. A scream, unlike anything ever heard by those present ripped through the area, stopping everyone in their tracks. Naruto dropped to his knees, clutching the stump that was once his left arm, the precious life sustaining fluid flowing out into his once white haori.

Through pained eyes he glared at the smug Zabuza as he spoke," So, low level trash huh? Then what are you? You look like you're in pain, does it hurt? I hope it does, because I'm going to take my time and make you wish you hadn't moved in the first place. That's a nice sword; I might just have to claim it for myself after I finish you off! Ahahahaha!" That taunt did it. Gone was the forgiving, knuckleheaded Naruto everyone knew. In his place rose the consciousness of a legend, a demon of untold power and grace.

All the experience of Three hundred years of demonic battles flooded not only into his mind, but also his nerves, training them to the point when they collapsed. They were then healed by the Kyuubi, where the process repeated itself over fifty times per second. As you can imagine this process was excruciatingly painful not only because of the initial rebuilding, but rather due to the immense speed at which it was being preformed. Right before the transformed ninja could cry out in pain a sharp whisper cut into his mind like a blade, '_**Silence! This meager pinprick sends you whimpering Half-Breed? Pathetic! You are unworthy to be this Sesshomarus' reincarnation!'**_

'_Reincarnation? What are you talking about? And who's Sesshomaru?' _Confused, the ninja looked around to see that once again the world had stopped, frozen by an unseen forced. Suddenly he was staring at a much worn pair of leather boots. Looking up he was struck by the regal figure before him. Dressed in a white and red patterned battle haori stood the ever stoic Sesshomaru, yellow obi holding his three blades of power. The swordsman noticed the only sword without a sheath was broken, but this was a fleeting thought and he gave it no more time then a second before dismissing it. The figure met his gaze with a minor amount of distrust, disgust, and…loathing? Why would this man hate him?

And who was he? The figure seemed to have an interest in him that went past normal loathing.

"_**So this is the insolent whelp that is to take on my sword and powers? Disgusting, you are weak beyond belief, just like Him…"**_ Despite the lulling sound of his voice, the tone was harsh up until he spoke of him, where his voice shifted to something he couldn't pick up on." I am not pathetic! Now I demand you tell me your name, as well as what you want with me!" The frown on the other figures face was enough for Naruto to get that he should have stayed silent._** "You dare address this Sesshomaru in such a manner? Fool! Mind your tongue lest I take it from you!"**_

A moment of silence passed as he stared at his reincarnation with what appeared to be a glimmer of hope,_**"A test. This Sesshomaru shall test the Half-Breed. If it passes, my power is as its own. If it fails…"**_ He addressed the shinobi as if it were a common stray, letting the threat hang in the air. Raising his right arm he drew the broken sword,_** "This is Tokijin, The sword that served me throughout my journeys when I was but a pup." **_Discarding the sword at the one-armed ninjas' feet the figure turned to leave, looking over his shoulder only once to say,_** "Losing your left arm, you are truly becoming…me."**_

With that he vanished and time began to return to its normal circuit, leaving a wide-eyed Naruto too surprised to react when Zabuzas' foot met his face. Skidding across the pavement left him with the decision to put away all thoughts except the battle at hand. Thunk! Maboroshi had embedded itself in the concrete not five inches from his head. Forgoing the idea of using the blade without his dominant arm he decided to use a couple kunai to distract Zabuza. If he could time it right he could grab the broken Tokijin and attempt a retreat, meeting up with Kakashi seemed to be the best plan at the moment.

"_**A test."**_ The words of the demon he had met earlier rang through his head and he realized that Zabuza might be his test. If he retreated and failed the test... The thought sent shivers down his spine. Sesshomaru had been glowing with demonic energy; being in his presence had been near suffocating. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he stood awkwardly, reaching for his kunai pouch on his upper thigh. To his surprise he realized he had none and looked down to see if he had dropped it, only to find he was dressed in clothes that were almost identical to the elder demon.

The only thing he was missing was-,"The tail…" **"That's because your not full demon. Although, due to my… Taint, you shall gain one in time." **Naruto was thrown for a loop. He had hundreds of questions and no time to get answers, 'Just you wait, I'll get the answers I want out of you cursed fox, even if I have to beat them out of you!' With that said he glanced down once more, finding the rune encrusted katana hanging from his golden obi. Curious, he grabbed the hilt, a sudden surge of energy ripping into him at the meeting point. Pulling back his hand he got an odd thought that wasn't entirely him, 'I'm not ready to wield it.' Again, the Lord of the Western Plains words echoed into his head,_**" A test."**_

Regardless of the reason, he couldn't use the weapon; the scorched palm of his right hand was proof enough. With a quick sideways look, he gauged how far and how fast he'd have to move to pick up the damaged sword resting, unnoticed, by Zabuzas' feet. Too close. The wielder of the famed Kubikiri Houcho was too close, Naruto needed to taunt him away from the discarded tool of salvation. "Pathetic human, you taunt those above your station with no regard for your own power level. Trash such as you is not worthy to speak in my presence!"

Growling in anger the Mist Nin charged the stationary hanyo, his legendary blade poised to strike down the trash-talking ninja who dared to taunt him. And he fell for the taunt so easily it actually made Naruto pause for the stupidity of the opposing nin, waiting just long enough before disappearing so quickly it left an afterimage that Zabuza pieced with his blade. Dropping into a roll Naruto grabbed the broken, scorched blade, wondering at the power the emanated from the blade. That same power coursed through him as he rose, a power he had no idea even existed popped into his head,"Your time on this earth has drawn to an end, Zabuza Momichi. Prepare yourself!"

Images of all the people that had hurt him in the past flashed into his mind, His golden eyes ablaze with fury and newfound power. Looking down onto the blade bestowed upon him, he reveled in the electricity flowing from his blade into his veins. Lifting his arm he let the power take shape, lightning flicking off his blade and out into the surrounding area. With his face etched in stone and a glare set level with Zabuzas' widening eyes, a voice not unlike Sesshomaru spoke out with an authoritative tone, "Dragon Strike!" With those words all Hell broke loose, with him at the dead center of the typhoon.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please Review! If anybody has any questions don't be afraid to PM me! Next chapter will be longer!


End file.
